iZombieland
by SweettFace
Summary: I opened my eyes slowly thinking I was on the comfy couch in the Shay Apartment, but then I looked around. I was on concrete, and I had no idea how I confused the two. That wasn't even a worry to me when I finally got a good look.
1. Day One

_::izombieland::**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>PrologueSam POV**

Could you just tell me what would you do if there were flesh eating zombies all around you? If you were thinking of running. You're screwed. My friends learned that the hard way.

There was this huge thing on the news about some fly. Scientists had been studying it for weeks, I guess they had been studying it long enough to get infected. They died before they could warn anyone though. It's crazy though. This had happened all the way in Odessa, Texas, and I'm all the way in Seattle, Washington. I understand when they say diseases spread fast. It just all happened so fast. The next thing I knew, Carly and I where running from Lewburt, but just five minutes ago we were watching Girly Cow like we always did. We were running as fast we could, but he was too, or should I say it? We ran into the storage unit in the basement and bolted the door. We were there for about two minutes before Carly showed me that he bitten her. She put her lucky locket in my hand and then I don't know what happened next. She started to shake, and there was foam coming out of her mouth. She told me that she didn't want to become like Lewburt. She asked me to end it. I don't know what happened, but everything went black after that.

**Day One/Sam POV**

I opened my eyes slowly thinking I was on the comfy couch in the Shay Apartment, but then I looked around. I was on concrete, and I had no idea how I confused the two. That wasn't even a worry to me when I finally got a good look.

Things were on fire, windows were broken, and the worst was that there was live cannibalism going on right in front of me. The things or should I say zombies were eating a dead woman as if they were hypnotized to and bereft of consciousness and self-awareness. But the sad part was that they were. They don't give a damn at all,if they see something they want they're just to run and they intend to get what they want.I really didn't know know what to think. You would probably think that I, Sam Puckett wouldn't we scared right now, but I was. Killing zombies in a video game is a lot easier than killing zombies in real life.

I blinked a couple times,but this nightmare was not going away. I was just standing there watching in horror. What if that woman had a daughter or son hiding in their closet at home trying to get away from a zombie thinking that their mom was going to come help them and everything was going to be alright? What if she had a husband that was fighting off zombies risking his life trying to find her thinking she was still alive? Then one of them looked at me,and as fast as you can say go,that thing was running towards me! I looked down at the ground and grabbed the first thing i saw,a pole,and I did not hesitate when i slapped the zombie across it's face with it. Then i quickly pushed the pole into its head watching its brain be violated,and the black bile slowly pouring from it's mouth like a baby throwing up its food. It wasn't the worst thing i have ever seen but it was pretty disturbing. I let go of the pole and I backed up slowly making sure that the other zombies didn't hear or see me. When I was far enough I looked down at my clothes. I had splattered blood on my shirt. Dammit! I wasn't wearing an undershirt, but I had to take my bloody shirt off. If I have any open wounds or cuts then I would become one of them, well that's what always happened in the horror movies so I just assumed.

I checked my body for bile and cuts. None, and I know for sure that I wasn't bitten. I needed to get to get to my house because I know for sure that I am not going to stay non zombie for long wearing just a bra, jeans, and flats. Suddenly it hit me. What had happened to Carly? She was dead wasn't she? I looked down to the ground. Her locket. There was a picture of her dad, her mom, Spencer and she, and then on the other side was the whole iCarly gang. The thought of them being dead or a zombie made me shiver. But even when you're zombie you're dead because you're just a mental dumb ass running around biting people for no reason.

* * *

><p><em>A few Minutes later<em>

* * *

><p>At this point I felt as if I had been walking for hours. I could fall down any minute now of exhaustion. My knees were getting very weak, and before I could even put my hands out to protect myself, my body went crashing into the rubble on the ground. I don't know how long I'd been on the ground, but when I opened my eyes I was more aware of my surroundings. I remembered that green door with the dead flowers. I found my house.<p>

I slowly opened the door, it was silent for a minute, until I saw it, my mom. Her skin was so pale, and I could see the blood coming from her mouth and ears. My eyes were being drowned with tears by now because as much as I wanted to doubt it I knew that that thing was not my mom anymore, and that I had to kill it. It simply stared at me, and slowly it began to walk towards me. I couldn't help but chuckle when I saw it crash into the wall. My mom must have been drunk when she was bitten, or this zombie really was a dumb ass. Five minutes had passed and it was still trying to get to me. At that point I didn't care if that thing was my mom, I grabbed an umbrella, ran and smacked it on the head. I did that about 7 times. The thing had the guts to still try and get up, I tightened my grip on the umbrella and before I could even think twice about it, I pushed the umbrella into its head. I let go of the umbrella in horror, and ran to my room. I didn't want to look at it. That thing looked too much like my mother, even as a zombie. It was cold and heartless, what a perfect match.

I quickly unbuttoned the buttons on my jeans and then took off my bra. I wanted to step into the shower really fast, but I couldn't. **Sound attracts Zombies.** I rummaged through my drawers and put on a clean bra, and underwear. I made sure that they were white, just in case I got infected blood on me, I had to know if there was blood on me and you can see that on white clothes. I pulled on my white Aeropostale fleece pants. I couldn't find any white shirts or shoes so I put on a light purple hoodie and my black ugg boots. I pulled out a duffel from under my bed and stuffed as much fat cakes, water bottles, and clothes as I could. I honestly didn't care what my hair looked like, I simply put it in a pony tail and I was out the door.

I walked down the street until I was at the familiar intersection. I stopped dead in my tracks. There were two little girls just sitting there, but they were facing the other way so I couldn't see there faces. Were they infected?

I picked up a rock, and began to slowly walk towards them.

"No! Don't hurt them, we're not monsters!" said a little girl across the street.

My heart started to beat like crazy once I heard another human voice. I wasn't alone.

The two girls turned around suddenly. They were frightened.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Edi, I'm 14, and those are my little sisters." The girl across the street said to me.

"What are you doing just out in the open like this?" I asked, though I felt like a hypocrite.

"There were no monsters around so we thought it was safe." Edi replied to me.

"It's not." I said to them. " You should at-least carry a rock or something as a weapon."

Edi nodded.

"I'm Sam." I said.

"Hi Sam". said once of the little girls in front of me.

"My name is Allison, I'm 10, and this is my twin sister Alexandra." she said to me.

10? They looked so much younger.

I turned my head and realized Edi was staring at me.

She put her hand in the bag she was holding and pulled out keys.

"I crashed the car I was trying to drive into a pole and I we've been looking for a car with a key in the ignition ever since, but we stopped for a breath and that's when you almost dented a rock into my sisters head." She said.

"Where's this car, is it crashed bad?" I asked immediately while walking past her.

"It's a couple blocks away,No, but I thought it was going to blow up so we ran. Do you even know how to drive a car?" She asked while pulling my arm.

"I have a permit thank you very much, I'm 17." I shot back.

After that I walked away again. "Wait Sam!" Allison called out to me. "Could we come along with you?"

She looked so scared. I wasn't going to say no because deep down I didn't want to be alone.

"Do as you wish." I replied. All three of them were besides me soon after.

We were going to find that car, and I was going to drive it. I don't care how long it'll take or how many zombies I have to kill, but Mama's playing this game now and she going to win! Besides there's nothing left to lose in Zombieland.

* * *

><p><em><strong>REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>  
><em>


	2. Day Two

_Sorry for the long wait guys, here's the next chapter._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Day TwoEdi POV**_

_I remember being in my room with my sisters, when my parents told me to pack. There had just been an announcement on the television about some sort of epidemic._

_It was unrealistic. All in that moment I forgot everything. What my name was, where my clothes were, what color my eyes were, I was just so shocked._

_The last thing I remember was getting into the car. Mom was just about to get in too, but Mrs. Williamson, that annoying bitch who lived in the creepy old house, bit her._

_My dad was an idiot to go try and help her, my mom ended up biting him regardless._

_I don't remember crying. I sad that my parents were now dead, but were they even my parents? They didn't treat like the fourteen year old daughter they had, they treated me like I was stranger. It was the same with my sisters. They were sobbing there asses off though._

_Suddenly Allison started to scream my name, and before I knew it, my zombified parents were running towards the car._

_I was taken aback at first, but then I quickly locked all of the doors, and turned the key in the ignition._

_I pushed on that gad pedal as hard as I could, which wasn't really smart, but I don't care it was pretty fun._

_"Edi!"_

_Was Allison still screaming my name?_

"EDI!"

I jolted awake. Allison was hovering over me.

"Gosh, I though you were one of them or something." Allison explained as she got off of me. " Sam went into that smoothie shop over there to get some food for us."

I wiped my eyes. It was just a dream. Well nightmare. No, memory.

"She went without a weapon?" I asked.

"Nah, she had a pole of some sort in her hands." Allison responded as she sat next to Alexandra's sleeping body.

I nodded. I was so happy Sam was here, I didn't want to be alone. I know I had my sisters, but with Sam It was different even though she was really mean. She just seemed so familiar. Like I've seen her somewhere.

"Smoothies and bagels for everyone!" Sam exclaimed as she opened the the driver door to sit. "Strawberry for Allison."

"Thanks!" Allison said as she slurped the smoothie uncontrollably.

"Blueberry for Alexandra." Sam said.

I hadn't even realized Alexandra had woken up.

"Thankyou." She replied.

"Banana for Edi." Sam said as she handed me a smoothie.

The cup was huge. Why was it so big? Who could drink that much? It looked like it was about 9:00 in the morning, why were drinking smoothies at 9:00 in the morning?

"Smoothies this early?" I shot back at her.

She glared at me. " She snatched it out of my hand and put it in the cup holder.

"You're lucky I even got off my ass to go and make that for you." She said as she slurped her own. "You don't have to drink it. GO find your own damn drink yourself."

A couple minutes had passed and Allison had already finished her smoothie, and her bagel was half done.

Sam was almost done too. I looked away. But then my stomach growled. I couldn't hold it anymore.

I swallowed my pride and reached for the smoothie in the cup holder.

It tasted heavenly.

I could have sworn I saw Sam smirk.

_~A couple minutes later~_

I guess the car had been parked too long, because soon enough there were zombies walking towards us. Sam threw her smoothie cup out her window and sped off.

No way _everyone_ was dead. We hadn't seen one survivor. We drove through neighborhoods, but we didn't find a soul.

I guess everyone was hoping for a new survivor because every-time we saw something moving someone gasped. It was always just a zombie.

Alexandra broke the silence in the car. "You're from iCarly."

Sam frowned.

That's where I knew her from. iCarly! She was the mean blonde girl alway picking on that boy. Freddie was his name, I think.

"Yeah I am, but my friends are dead, so can we stop talking about the show please?" Sam asked.

Her voice definitely cracked.

Alexandra nodded.

It's hard to see someone as mean and tough as Sam show any kind of sad emotion. But right now by the look on her face, she was broken. Like she had lost everything.

Hadn't we all though? All of our friends and family are most likely dead. There's nothing left anymore.

There's just nothing left for us in Zombieland.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked it.<br>Feedback is Appreciated. _


	3. Day Three

_Sorry this chapter took so long. Thanks for all of the reviews. Keep it up lovies.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Day ThreeEdi Pov**

"I'm playing the game right Ali, you don't know what you're saying."  
>Alexandra mumbled under her breath.<p>

"Ale, I said that the zombie was gross and bloody, how is that a that's what she said?" Allison retorted.

They had been arguing over that for thirty minutes now, and it was irritating the hell out of me. I wanted to yell at them and tell them to shut up, but Sam beat me to it.

She was so so mean, but they didn't take it to heart. They shut up at first, but began again after about five minutes. We've been on the road for 24 hours, and it's probably sinking into their thick heads that the journey we're on is going to be a very boring one. Besides the zombies at-least. That's not boring at all. The zombies are the only entertainment we get nowadays.

"I need to visit Mrs. Murphy."

Sam's blue eyes locked onto mine, confused. "What?"

"It means I have to use the bathroom." I explained.

"Anyone else?" Sam asked she slowed the car down.

Alexandra and Allison both raised their hands.

"Good, Because I found a gas station."

The gas station looked like nothing touched it. The lights were still on, and there was music playing.

Sam stopped the car. "I'm going to try and fill the tank, you guys go do your business, but remember to check if there's anything we can eat or drink in that store."

I nodded.

"But bring weapons, all of you, and watch each others backs." Sam reminded.

I nodded again.

I opened the back door of the car and looked in the bag of weapons we had made at our last stop.

* * *

><p><em> A couples hours before<em>

* * *

><p>We had stopped at an apartment complex.<p>

There were zombies everywhere, but we went through the back door that Sam said she knew of because her friend Wendy lived there.

When we got to Wendy's door, I reminded Sam not to get her hopes up. Her friend could be one of _them._

Of course Sam had told me to shut u_p.  
><em>

She was the only one who couldn't accept the fact that everyone she knew and loved could be dead, but she acted like she did._  
><em>

I knew she didn't though, we knew.

She creaked the door open. It was unlocked.

That was what told me. The door was unlocked.

Judging by the way the apartment looked, I don't think anyone would leave their door unlocked.

The building looked run down and old, and there was mold everywhere. That couldn't have happened becuase of a zombie epidemic. No, it was like that before.

Sam stepped in first. She had her pole in her hand.

"_Wendy?" _She called out_. _  
>No response.<p>

After Sam realized that her friend wasn't there we raided the apartment.

We took knives, forks, screw drivers, and basically anything sharp enough to we jammed into the zombies head.

I walked into a room that had a "Don't Enter" sign on the door.

Something told me that this Wendy girl was just like Sam.

Bad attitude.

I walked in.

_"Wendy?" _I called out. I had a knife in my hand.

No response.

I looked around.

I found nail polish, and Uno cards on her dresser.  
>They would come in handy so I took them.<p>

I opened the first drawer of her dresser soon after.

There were bra's, underwear and shorts.

At first I hesitated. That would be gross to take and wear someones undergarments, but honestly I didn't have a choice. I needed to provide for my sisters. I was all they had now.

I looked at the bra size, 32a. Both of my sisters were 32a's. I wouldn't be able to do anything with them, I was a 36b, but I took them for my sisters.

It was the underwear that really got to me. Someones vagina was on these, how could I let me or my sisters wear them?

But they were clean, I made sure, so I took them.

I did that with basically every drawer this girl had, and in the end I had tank tops, shorts,socks,bras, underwear, jean shorts, and cardigans.

I made sure everything was alight color. We had to be able to spot any blood. If the blood of zombie got into your eyes,cuts, nose, ear, or mouth, you would become one of _them. _No doubt about it.

"Eden did you find anything?" Allison said as she entered the room.

"What did I say about calling me that, and yes I did." I argued.

"Whatever, that's your name right?" She said as she left the room.

Allison had the worst attitude. She always talked to people like she was their elder, like they _had _to respect her.

Before any of this had happened, Alli was the nicest person ever. She never talked back, she always just did what she was told.

Maybe it's because her parents are dead, and there are _things_ outside trying to eat her.

Not maybe. That had to be the reason.

I found a Victoria's Secret suitcase in her closet. I stuffed everything I had found in it.

I left the room and brought the suit case to the rest of the group.

Sam was on the floor, but the living room was drenched in blood.

It didn't even occur to me that zombies had found there way into the apartment.

I didn't even hear it.

"Sam?"

She didn't respond.

NO. She couldn't be..

"I'm not dead." She said."Alexandra and Allison are hiding in the bathroom."

"Seriously! Why didn't you answer me? You scared me." I whispered angrily not wanting to alert anymore zombies.

"I didn't answer you because of that." She pointed out as she stood up.

I turned around and coming towards my way was a zombie. I could tell it was girl, and that it was a strawberry blonde.

Someone how I had become paralyzed. I had a knife in my hand, but I had forgotten how to move my arm.

I closed my eyes and braced myself for death. I thought of my sisters.

Then I saw black.

* * *

><p>It was when I woke up, that I realized that I wasn't dead. Alexandra explained to me that Sam had killed <em>it. <em>She also told me that the zombie was Wendy, and that _it _had come from the balcony.

Sam was quiet.

"We need to leave." I said breaking the silence.

Me and my sisters stood up.

Sam was still on the floor.

"Sam I'm sorry about Wendy."

She grabbed the locket that was around her neck. "She's with Carly now."

"And our parents." Allison added.

"Should we say a few words?" Alexandra asked.

"Yeah. She deserves it." Sam responded.

"Lord, please watch over Wendy as she continues on in your Kingdom. May you bring light to our loved ones who have passed and guide the ones still living." I said.

"Amen." We all said.

* * *

><p><em><span>Present<span>_

* * *

><p>A piercing scream broke me out of my daze.<p>

It made me drop the bag of weapons.

"Allison! Watch out!" I heard Alexandra yell.

Another scream.

I had become paralyzed again.

I could be running to stop what was about to happen, but I had forgotten how to move my legs.

I braced myself for the loss of one of my sisters, but I never lost her.

Instead of hearing another one of Allison's screams I heard something else.

_A gun shot._

The zombie dropped to the floor, and Allison broke down sobbing.

Alexandra ran to Allison and embraced her.

I was still frozen.

Sam went up to the zombie and repeatedly smashed it head with a rock.

_"Sam?" _Someone called out.

Then she looked up.

_"Spencer?"_

* * *

><p><em>Woohoo! I hope you liked this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it.<br>_

_Please tell me what you think.  
><em>


	4. Day Three:Part Two

_I know it's been like three months, and I'm so sorry. I've just been busy, and writers block is a bitch.  
><em>

_Also, just a heads up, I have no idea where this story is going, but I have an idea in my head how it's going to end though.  
><em>

_BUT other than that I have nada planned out. SO I am now taking prompts. This story is going to be eleven chapters long, and I can put two different prompts into one chapter. So send them in please. _

_Please and Thanks! _

_Enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>Day Three Part TwoEdi POV**

* * *

><p><em>Five Minutes Ago<em>

* * *

><p>After seconds of staring and gasping, the truth finally sank in, and she ran to him. I was happy for her. Maybe now that she'd found her friend, she'd be nicer knowing that at-least one of her friends are still alive.<p>

Turns out that Spencer guy wasn't the only survivor. There was a red haired girl hiding behind a tree, as well as a brown haired boy.

I thought that _that_ was the first time I've ever seen Sam cry. She looked so happy to see them, and it got me wondering why wasn't she this happy when she found my sisters and I?

Did she only feel sympathy for people she knew?

Maybe now that she'd found her friends, she would leave my sisters and I here...all alone.

"Edi, Alli, Ale, come meet my friends!" Sam called out.

Her screaming broke me out of my gaze. I turned my head and watched as Alexandra helped Allison up. Allison looked so scared, and I felt so bad that I didn't help her. I _couldn't. _

_"_Hey are you okay?" I asked her as she began to catch up to me.

"She's fine Edi, she's just really shaken up." Alexandra said.

I nodded.

I should have been holding her, and comforting her. Great I failed at another thing.

"So, guys these are my friends Spencer and Freddie, you should recognize them from iCarly."

I smiled softly at them. My sisters did the same.

"Guys these are Allison and Alex, they're twins." Sam explained to them.

"I didn't notice that." Freddie said sarcastically.

"Don't make me kick your ass the day I find you." Sam shot back.

"Hi, I'm Edi." I said breaking the awkward silence.

"Hey."

All I could do was stare.

"Who's that?" Allison asked.

Everyone's attention went to the strawberry blonde who had made her way behind Freddie.

"Oh that's Leslie. "' Spencer said. "Freddie's chick-friend. "

Sam's face went blank.

Pain, anger, and sadness all flashed through her eyes.

That's when I remembered, Freddie and Sam had just broken up three weeks before all of this. Sure, I didn't go to their school but iCarly fans do, and iCarly fans know how to gossip.

I think it was more awkward now than it's even been. Ever.

"SO..." Allison trailed off.

"So, where's Carly?" Spencer said, and then that's when Sam started to cry...again.

* * *

><p><em>Okay so yeah it's short and really bad, but it's basically just a filler chapter. Next chapter should be better, and drama filled hopefully. It depends on what I come up with. <em>

_So yeah review and send in prompts, I'm idea free. _

_Please and Thanks._


End file.
